Tales Of The Abyss: Memories Of Me & You
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Looking through her window, Tear Grants finds herself remembering her adventure with a dear friend. After all they've been through, will she tell him what's going on? [Sequel to "Tales Of The Abyss: Memories of Tear"] Happy Valentine's Day!


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! This story is the sequel to **_**Tales of the Abyss: Memories of Tear **_**by ****themojogamer75. ****It's not necessary to read it before this one, but I'd really appreciate it! :)**

The house stood on the field of flowers on Tartaroo Valley. Its walls were made of a chocolate brown cedar wood. There was a beautiful array of flowers on reach window,giving the house a home-like feeling. The back window, the one that gazes the ocean, was open. In it's frame was a young lady with chestnut hair, which a bit of it covered her eye, and ocean blue eyes. The sky was unnaturaly nice, and the aroma of the field surrounded the house.

Mystearica Aura Fende, Tear for short, gazed through the window. As the wind blew through her hair, and the aroma of flowers numbed her senses, her thoughts were on a very specific redhead. The heir to house Fabre, her best friend, the love of her life and her beloved husband...

Luke fon Fabre, scion of Lorelei, replica of the deceased God-General Asch the Bloody, and hero of Auldrant.

Everytime she thinks about him, her heart skips a beat, and she falls in love with him all over again.

At the thought of this, she laughs. I _did _take her a long time to realize it.

That day, when she infiltrated the Outer Lands with one sole purpose, to kill her brother, she didn't give him much thought. The boy was atractive, but that sole virtue had to deal with a wide selection of defects: cold, harsh, crude, selfish...

She had always thought of him as the boy she got stuck with beacuse of a stupid hyperreasonance.

That time she got hurt protecting him, he had been beaten himself up. She realized he wasn't all stone. He had a conscience, at least.

They argued constantly; they just couldn't seem to agree on _anything_.

At the time, Luke had a horrible obsesion with her brother. Everything was 'Master Van' this or 'Master Van' that and, it only added to her annoyance. How the heck was she supposed to kill the man in cold blood when she couldn't go _five minutes_ without hearing his name?

But then Akzeriuth happened. She could still remember the boy sinking into the miasma, and Luke's cries.

_It's not my fault... It wasn't my fault..!_

At that time, she never thought he would change. To kill thousands... and to blame someone else for your mistake? Dispicable.

Appearantly, she wasn't the only one to think of him that way. All the others left with Asch, who even though he warned her about Akzeriuth, she didn't trust him that much. She remained at Yulia City, where Luke layed in a comatose state.

She was sceptical at first when he woke up. He seemed eager to change, _too_ eager. Had he forgotten of the deaths at Akzeriuth? He also looked eager to prove himself; he wanted another chance.

It was at that moment that she promised to watch him. He had cut his hair to simbolize that promise, a 'goodbye' to the old Luke.

Time passed, and she actually did see him change. He stopped being so arrogant, and he was humble. He even didn't seem anoyed when Jade mocked him in any way.

During their journey to the Sephiroths, Tear had become ill. The miasma slowly crept into her unnoticed, and it affected her greatly. She didn't want her companions to worry about her, but Luke was the most concerned. He blamed _himself _for the ordeal, and it made her admire him even more, in a way she never thought possible.

And that 'final' battle with Van at the Absortion Gate...

The fact it was Luke with her at the end, the one who she wold trust enough to be by her side... She was damn sure she would succeed. Van would die, and the world would be saved.

After those months of calmness, the rumors of Van or the Six God Generals returning sprang them into action. It was at that time Tear and Luke became close.

But then he reached a new low. Now knowing what he was, a replica, and an 'imperfect' one at that, he was always sulking. The fact that he could just throw his life away on a whim made her uncomfortable. She encouraged him to continue living, to keep going with no hesitation.

She remembered the stinging feeling of him saying that his death was for the best. Who would gain from that? Her heart constricted from just the thought. Those tears she shed at the Tower of Rem made her realize something, but she couldn't tell what it was. And she meant what she said. If he died, if he became a hero, she would hate him. Despise him, even.

Along their journey, they became equals; they shared the same heart and mind, thinking as one. It was a thought that the the Tear who first met Luke, might have scared her greatly. She laughed at this.

The night before the battle, he looked like he wanted to tell her something. Something important. Yet, Tear cut him off. She was scared of what he would say, and a soldier doesn't need fear. The last thing she needed was for him to say something that would make her regret battling her brother.

After the final battle with Van, when he decided to stay for the sake of the world, the words just slipped out of her mouth.

_Luke... I love you._

It was at that moment, she realized what that menat. She couldn't lose him know. She _couldn't_.

From the Tartaroo Valley, she saw the island of Eldrant fall to its demise, and she waited. He was going to come back. He _had _to.

Yet, he didn't come. She kept at it, every single day. She'd wait at the exact same spot, for him. She hadn't even noticed it had been three years since that day, the day Luke sacrificed himself for her, for everyone. The others tried to continue with their lives, but she didn't. She didn't _have_ a life to go back to if he didn't come back.

When Jade tells her it's time to go back, she refuses. She _will not _go to his coming of age ceremony without him.

Eventually, she turns to leave, but she hears footsteps behind her. It was a man with long, ruby red hair. Could it be...?

She made her way towards him and asked, "Why are... you here?"

The man smiled and said, "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

Without warning, the tears streaked her face. She ran towards him, barely knocking him over from the impact. It was him. It really was her Luke.

From that day, Luke and Tear held a steady relashionship. The day he proposed to her, she felt she might've died. Her answer was unnanimous.

The wedding had been beautiful, on Tartaroo Valley, where they first met. (She thought it had been in the Fabre Courtyard, but that was a minor detail.)

It was from that day on that they lived together, in this little house by the sea.

''''

It had been four years since he met Luke, and one since they had been wed.

Nervously, she places her hand to her stomach. There's still _that_. She wanted to tell him something, something important. But, he hadn't arrived, and the anxiousness was killing her.

Luke was in Grand Chokmah right now, saying that Guy wanted to see him. "Tear's been keeping you all to herself. I've almost forgotten what you look like," he had said jokingly.

_He'll be back soon_, she thought. _And I'll tell him that-_

"Tear, I'm home!" Luke's voice rang. She jumped; talk about 'speak of the devil'.

"Tear..?" He asked, since she didn't answer the first time he called her.

"Coming..." She said, but it came out as a squeak. "Coming!" She said a little louder.

"Ah, okay!"

She rushed down the stairs, and found herself being lifted of the ground. Gently, Luke palced her back on her feet and gave her a little peck.

"Tear, you should've gone with me! Anise and Florian wanted to show you their new fonic artes."

She smiled with nostalgia. "I'll see them as soon as possible. But, Luke, I have to tell you-"

"Guy's getting over his gynophobia. He's even dating Natalia." He interrupted.

She blinked. "Really? Seriously, I have something important to tell-"

"Jade says hello. He said you should come by sometime and have some tea with him."

"Luke, I really-"

"Mieu misses you. He said he wants go to Cheagle Woods to visit him."

"And I will. But Luke, I-"

"Mom wants you to pass by. She's got something to show you-"

"Luke."

"-And Dad wants to discuss some milatary stuff with you. Your Grandfather-"

"_Luke_."

"-says he wants to see you again and-"

"LUKE!" She yelled, and he laughed.

"Tear, as much as I love the sound of my name coming out of your lips, you're wearing it out." He smiled.

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes...?"

"I... I..." She stammered; the words just wouldn't come out.

The looked at her, ever so focused. He arched an eyebrow, and gestured for her to go on.

She sighed and took a deep breath. "...I'm pregnant."

Luke blinked, eyes wide. She had to look away. His expression, he didn't want the baby. Oh no...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her body going weightless again. Her body was spinning, and when he put her down, she was dizzy. She looked at him, and in his eyes shone true happiness.

He held her close. "Are you... sure?" She could feel his heart beating through his clothes, or maybe that was hers, she wasn't sure.

"...Yes."

"Tear, we're going to be parents!" He said, overjoyed. He kissed her, and she had never been happier. She was with the man she loved, and now there was living proof growing inside her.

"I'm going to be a father,"Luke said breathessly.

"And a great one as well. I'm sure of it."

"I love you, Tear." He whispered into her hair, sending shivers down her spine, but in a good way. "Thank you..."

"And, I, you." She whispered back. He leaned in, and she gave him what he wanted. She wanted it too, of course.

The kiss they shared was soft, sweet and tender. They had been through so much together, from being enemies, to friends, to lovers. Her heart soared as he held her close to his chest.

The sky in Auldrant had never been brighter. The flowers somehow smelled nicer, the ocean sounded even more serene.

Mystearica would go through all the pain in this world, and all others, just to feel this moment again. She really believed she would.

As long as he was with her, everything would be alright.

**~0~**

**Soooo, what'chu think?  
Happy Valentine's Day! :)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
